Rest Now
by coconut994777
Summary: An alternate version of what happend from the battle in Balin's tomb, to when they are on their way to Lothlorien. Rated K for some drama, violence, and ANGSTY CUTENESS!


**Rest Now, **

The large troll was dragging Frodo to the lower section of the tomb. Frodo attempted to grasp a ragged boulder, but he was thrusted down. He head hit a rock, making him dizzy and almost unconscious.

Aragorn leapt across the cave troll's path between it and Frodo. He forced a large spear in the beast's ribs, but it had little effect.

Merry and Pippin, who also tried to help their cousin, began to fight down to help. The cave troll ripped the spear out of him, and tried to hit Aragorn. Aragorn just barely dodged it, but he was left with a large cut on his arm.

Frodo began to shake off the dizziness and ran to help Aragorn, who was cradling his right arm. Aragorn looked over to see Frodo trying to bind it.

"I'll be fine," Aragorn looked up to see the cave troll sneaking up on Frodo. "Get down, Frodo." Aragorn blacked out from the loss of blood.

Frodo turned and stood his ground. Weaponless, he picked up an old axe. He didn't know it, but the ring was in clear sight of the troll. The troll grasped the spear and aimed toward Frodo's middle.

In breathless agony, Frodo threw the axe and cut the creature's arm. Frodo fell knees, but landed on his back. He too, fell into dark.

After the Fellowship had destroyed the troll, they hurried to the sight where Frodo and Aragorn had fallen.

Legolas went over to check Aragorn. The blood had stopped, and Aragorn was regaining consciousness.

"Where is Frodo?" he gasped. Legolas put a finger to his mouth.

"Be still. You are injured _mellon nin_. We will soon find out." When Aragorn was ready, Legolas gently lifted Aragorn into a sitting position. As Legolas wrapped Aragorn's arm to ensure no more bleeding, Aragorn saw Frodo lying on the ground.

"What happened?" Aragorn asked. His heart filled with guilt as he noticed the hobbit was injured as well.

"He was hurt trying to protect you," Legolas sighed. "He should be all right, though. There was nothing you could do; you fell unconscious before anything could've been done."

Boromir knelt down beside the small hobbit. Frodo's was damp from blood, sweat, and tears. Boromir placed two fingers on Frodo's neck.

"He's breathing, remarkably." Boromir sighed. He lifted Frodo's shirt to find a gaping wound and something that stunned him. "He is wearing a chain mail shirt of some sort,"

Gimli walked up behind Boromir. "Mithril. But it was no use here, the shirt must've lifted up to allow the spear."

Sam ran to his master's side, panting. "Mr. Frodo! Oh, please wake up!"

Boromir knelt down to comfort the worried gardener. "Aragorn told me about what happened at Weathertop. I'm sure Frodo will make through this just as strongly. You'll see, Samwise."

Gandalf and the other hobbits soon joined. Once Aragorn was well, they started to make plans.

"We have two choices," Gandalf said. "We can stay, rest, and risk being ambushed again. Or keep going and try to resist the armies of orcs."

Even though he was tired, Aragorn spoke out. "We must keep going, this may be our last chance. If we stay and are ambushed once again, there may never be another time to escape."

"I trust your word Aragorn. Come on, hurry!" Gandalf cried out.

After collecting together what they needed, the Fellowship took off as fast as they could. Boromir carried Frodo, and Legolas helped Aragorn walk. The endless halls of the Dwarrowdelf soon roared with the crawling of thousands of orcs. The Fellowship was crouched in a circle surrounded by the vile creatures.

A loud roar echoed through the halls. The shadows of fire reflected on the opposite wall.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir's face became covered in a malicious look. The orcs began to spread and hide from the large roar.

"A balrog…" Gandalf said. He muttered small words to himself, then yelled to compel the Fellowship away from the dangerous creature. "Run!"

They ran until they came to a broken section of staircase. One by one, the Fellowship jumped across. But each time, more pieces of the staircase broke off. First Legolas with Merry and Pippin, then Gandalf, Sam, Boromir tossed Frodo, then Gimli. Soon it was only Boromir and Aragorn to cross.

"We will jump together. On three." Boromir said. They had a large distance to cover. They climbed up a portion of the staircase, ran down it and jumped over safely.

After they crossed the stairway, Gandalf carried Frodo. It wasn't long before the Bridge of Kazad-dǔm was clear. The balrog's roar continued. Each member of the Fellowship crossed, with Gandalf last. The breath of the balrog was right behind him. He put Frodo in Legolas's arms.

"Take care of him, if I do not make it." He whispered.

Legolas glared at Gandalf, holding back tears he never thought he had. "_Uuma dela._"

The hobbits looked at Gandalf with disbelief. _How could Gandalf do this?_ Was running through of their all minds.

"You shall not pass!" Gandalf yelled. His staff cracked at the floor, almost taunting the balrog. It snorted in response.

The Fellowship stared in awe. Gandalf slipped from the balrog's whip as it fell.

"Fly you fools!" Gandalf cried. He vanished into the dark pit of Moria.

The remaining of the Fellowship escaped from Moria. Once they were safe from the exit, all they could do was mourn Gandalf. Legolas set Frodo down on a boulder, and told Sam to look after him.

"What will we do know, Aragorn?" Legolas said.

Aragorn looked down in grief. "We must start moving soon. I'm afraid Frodo may not last long if we don't reach Lothlorien." He looked over at the suffering hobbit. "There is very little I can do out here. I… I don't know how we are going to explain to him about Gandalf." He sighed.

Legolas put a hand on Aragorn's shoulder. "Then come, let us start moving."

The two gathered the Fellowship, and ran for the forest. Aragorn carried Frodo, constantly checking the hobbit's pulse. For a while, everyone could keep up, but eventually the hobbits lagged behind as the sin sank low behind the trees. Aragorn decided they needed to stop for the night.

He found a small flat area to camp. Once everyone was asleep, he took off his pack to tend to Frodo.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you Frodo." He whispered, talking to both himself and the ringbearer that lay before him. When he finished, Aragorn looked away for a second to check on the Fellowship, and turned back around to find Frodo awake.

"Ara…Aragorn!" Frodo breathed heavily, and smiled. Frodo managed to sit up a little. "You're all right. Wh…where are we?" Aragorn laid Frodo back down.

"Yes, I am all right. We are in the forest of Lorien. You've been unconscious for quite a while." Aragorn looked down in regret, knowing he would have to tell Frodo. Small tears welled up in his eyes.

"Aragorn, what's wrong?" Frodo questioned. Frodo too felt as if he should cry.

"Gandalf, he… while we were leaving Moria, he…" Aragorn stuttered, losing the words as he thought of them. Frodo sat back up. "He fell with a balrog, a dark creature we encountered upon the Bridge. He never made it out of Moria with us." Aragorn looked away in guilt. He could here Frodo's breath grow frantic.

"Wh…" Realization struck the hobbit's face. Frodo dug his face in his knees, which was painful for him because of his back. It was hard for him to cry when he already was so tired, but he couldn't help it. A large arm held him close.

"I know Frodo. Shhh," Aragorn whispered. There the two sat, mourning silently for the old wizard. "He was close to me as well, almost like family…"

Aragorn once again laid the hobbit down. "Rest now, Frodo. We will make for Lothlorien in the morning." Frodo, having little strength left, fell deep into sleep. "Rest now, may Gandalf comfort you in your sleep. The only place he can comfort you now."


End file.
